


Fuck Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, John fucks your ass, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine John Winchester bending you over the hood of the Impala and taking you from behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70941357155/dirtyspnimagines-credit-to-somethingwicked)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

It had been a long week, hunting with John and his kids. It was late at night by the time you got back to the motel, and you watched tiredly and Sam and Dean went into their motel room.

You sigh and watch John run a hand down his face. “We’ve exorcized three more demons today.”

“Yeah. And there’s always something for us to find tomorrow, whether it be a demon, a werewolf, or God knows what.” John replies.

“Hey, more people are safe because of us.” You say.

“Yeah…” John nods. He looks over at you and gives you a look that you’ve started to come to know.

“Now, John? Is it a good time?” You ask. “I mean…we’re outside. Anyone could see us.”

John is on you in an instant. “It makes it that much more thrilling though.” He murmurs, trailing kisses down the side of your neck. He unbuttons your pants and spins you around, bending you over the Impala. “Gonna take you from behind, Y/N. Fuck that perfect ass of yours. And tomorrow, I’ll fuck your pussy before the boys wake up in the other room.”

You give a small moan and press against the Impala. John’s fingers slide into your mouth and you start sucking, running your tongue over his fingers, and wetting them for him to use.

He pulled them out of his mouth and pressed a finger to your ass, the tip sliding in. You give a small gasp and you hear John give a deep chuckle, his finger sinking into your tight heat.

John leans around you and presses a kiss you your lips, while he works you open.

John doesn’t say anything as he works you open, he usually doesn’t, being more a man of action than a man of words.

However, you are panting lightly, feeling the small burn that comes when John opens you up for him to take.

“Damn it, John…fuck me already. I wanna feel you.” You groan, impatient.

John doesn’t answer, only slips his fingers out of your ass and presses them back to your lips to suck again. You groan as you suck his fingers, tasting yourself. But soon, John’s fingers leave and you hear the _zip_ of his zipper and know that he’s pulling his cock out to slick it with your spit.

When you feel his cock at your entrance, you wiggle your ass in anticipation. “Fuck me.” You growl.

He responds with a growl and presses into your entrance, grunting at the heat it gives off.

Your mind quickly registers the sense of being filled and you moan softly, clenching around John’s cock just so you can feel him everywhere.

He gives a breathy chuckle and bottoms out, nipping at your neck before he starts to fuck you.

You write and shiver underneath John, as his hands roam around you body, dipping under your shirt. Blunt nails running up and down your back, under you bra. Scratching, pinching, groping. You can feel his hands on the sides on your breasts, and you turn your head to the side to look at John, panting, mouth open in pleasure.

“John…” You moan softly. “Jo-”

He cuts you off, kissing you, and you feel his hips start to stutter and you know he’s close. You’re close as well…you just need that push…

You hear John grunt and give a moan, and you feel inside you that he’s coming. He bites down on your neck, and you know that you’re going to have an interesting mark tomorrow, that hopefully Sam and Dean won’t ask about. It’s enough to get you coming, and you do, moaning John’s name.

When John pulls out of you, you clench, trying not to let any of John’s come drip down your leg. You’re going to have to wash your clothes sooner or later, but you don’t want to have to bother with cleaning dry come out of them, which seems to be starting to become a habit when John fucks you.

John pulls you up and gives you a deep kiss before situating the two of you.

“Thank you.” He murmurs before turning away and walking to your motel room.


End file.
